There is a critical need for clinician-scientists possessing the medical training and research experience to conduct basic, clinical and translational research on the mechanisms and treatment of neurological disorders. This Neuroscience Research Education Program at Northwestern (R25) is designed to foster the development of clinician neuroscientists in the Departments of Neurology at Northwestern University Feinberg School of Medicine (NUFSM) via research and educational experiences that will prepare these trainees to successfully compete for individual fellowships and mentored career development awards that would enhance their ability to become independent investigators. Specifically we propose to: 1. Recruit at least one neurology resident each year who demonstrates aptitude for and interest in research to prepare them to compete for K08 or K23 awards. 2. Create and implement a research training curriculum for the later years of neurology residency and the first year of a clinical neuroscience research fellowship using a mentoring team comprising a Primary Mentor and Collaborating faculty, and utilizing established programs and institutional resources at Northwestern. 3. Enhance existing research mentorship opportunities available at Northwestern to be available to the residency trainees within this R25 program. 4. Conduct ongoing evaluation of the R25 program. Northwestern has excellent institutional resources including NIH funded Clinical and Translational Science Institute, outstanding cadre of Neurology and Collaborating faculty with extensive track record of mentorship, strong pool of trainees interested in research career and rich culture of interdepartmental collaborations to assure success of the trainees in preparation for independent research careers. One trainee will be selected from the pool of neurology residents. Individual training plan will created for each trainee. Training team will consist of the Primary Mentor and collaborating faculty with direct supervision and oversight by the Program Directors. Trainees will be assured at least nine months of protected research time with 80% time dedicated to research during residency and 12 months dedicated to research during fellowship. Success of the program will be determined by the number of trainees who receive career development awards and ultimately continue with academic career. The quality of the program will be evaluated on the regular basis.